Media treatment apparatus may be used to apply a layer of liquid treatment on media (such as paper) prior to or after the deposition of ink on the media. For example, media treatment apparatus may apply a pre-printing treatment (such as primer) to the media to improve the fixing of the ink to the media (and transferability of the ink from the intermediate transfer (ITM) drum) and thereby improve the quality of printed text and/or images on the substrate. By way of another example, media treatment apparatus may be used to apply a layer of post-printing treatment (such as varnish) on media after the deposition of ink on the media.